Conventional dental operatories generally include an articulating dental chair for supporting a patient in a variety of positions to facilitate the performance of dental procedures and operations. For example, dental chairs are generally adapted to be raised and lowered relative to a floor surface, and to be moved between a first orientation where a seat back is inclined relative to a seat base to support the patient in a seated position, and a second orientation where the seat back is reclined to support the patient in a generally supine position.
The dental operatory may also include a dental delivery unit adapted to support various instruments and tools used during the performance of dental procedures. The delivery unit is typically provided with water and pressurized air for operating the instruments, and may include a tray for supporting instruments or other articles used by the practitioner. The delivery unit may be supported on a movable arm that facilitates positioning the unit and instruments adjacent the dental chair for convenient access by the practitioner during the performance of a procedure, then moved away to permit the patient to exit the dental chair when the procedure is complete.
Conventional dental operatories may further include a cuspidor provided adjacent the dental chair to permit patients to expel the contents of their mouths during or at the conclusion of the dental procedure, an adjustably positionable lamphead to illuminate the treatment area, and various other devices useful for the performance of dental procedures. Such devices may be supported on cabinetry or other structure positioned adjacent the dental chair for convenient access by the patient or the dental practitioner.
A dental chair should generally be movable from a lowered position with the seat back inclined, which facilitates entry and exit from the chair, and a raised position with the seat back reclined, which facilitates examination and the performance of procedures by a dental practitioner. Conventional dental chairs use a lift arm pivotally coupled to a base at a position intermediate the front and rear ends of the base to raise and lower the chair. This configuration generally results in a bulky base structure that has a rather large footprint, making it difficult for a dental practitioner to navigate around the chair during the performance of procedures. This configuration also limits the maximum length of the lift arm. In general, a longer lift arm is more desirable because it provides a greater vertical rise of the chair while minimizing fore and aft movement of the chair during raising and lowering.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved dental chair which overcomes these and other drawbacks of prior art dental chairs.